poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Present Day
This is how the Present day goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Later in the present day we see the view of New York City, then we see the Museum of Natural History) Max Taylor: We made it, the Museum of Natural History! Alexa: So much energy like Ash does. Zoe Drake: Yeah, he sure does. Serena: I can't wait to see everything in the Museum of Natural History. Ash Ketchum: Me, too, Serena. (They went inside the Museum and sees a bunch of Dinosaur Bones) Max Taylor: Look at all the dinosaur bones! And this one has writting on it! Wait what? (looks at the wrtten language) Dinolantis? (faints) (Then, Max wakes up and sees Zoe holding him) Zoe Drake: Max. Are you okay? Max Taylor: Dinolantis. It does exist. Rex Ancient: What? Seismo: '''You passed out. (At Max's school) '''Michelle: Now class, now it's Max's will present you his project. Max how about you present us your project. Max Taylor: Of course. (Max goes to the front of Michelle's desk with a his project) Max Taylor: '''Good afternoon, guys. First off I want to thank you for coming by. Now you all have heard of Dinolantis, the Kingdom that is home to people along with dinosaurs. (Shows his pictures to everyone) That's was 1,000 years ago, a war between humans and Legendary Pokemon are the ones resposible for making Dinolantis to go down to ocean and their fight almost destroyed the entire world. But thanks to Arceus the Alpha Pokemon, who appears and stop the epic fight and save the world. But Dinolantis was still underwater. Now, some of you may ask, "why Dinolantis? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy." Well, that is where you'd be wrong. '''Rex Ancient: Oh boy. Max Taylor: Ten thousand years, before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Dinolantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight. Impossible, you say? Well, no. No, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Dinolantis possessed a power source of some kind... more powerful than steam, than... than coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines. Everyone, I propose that we find Dinolantis... find that power source... and bring it back to the surface. Now, this is a page from an illuminated text... that describes a book called the Wizard's Journal... said to have been a first-hand account... of Dinolantis and its exact whereabouts. Now, based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text... historians have believed the Journal resides in Ireland. But after comparing the text... to the runes on this Giganotosaurs bone... I found that one of the letters... had been mistranslated. So, by changing this letter... and inserting the correct one... we find that the Wizard's Journal... the key to Dinolantis... lies not in Ireland, gentlemen... but in Iceland. Uhh! Softly Pause for effect. Everyone, uh, I'll take your questions now. Michelle: Okay, this is amazing. Max Taylor: Hey wait, I'm not finished. (shows his class a maps to Iceland) Now, as you can see by th... by this, um, map... map, uh, that... that... ahem... that I've drawn, I plotted the route... that will take myself and a crew... to the southern coast of Iceland to retrieve the Journal. Starlight Glimmer: '''Wow, I never heard that before. '''Rex Ancient: Come on Max, you think it exists, but it's just your imagination. Max Taylor: It is real! I'd saw the Dinolantian writtings on that Giganotosaurs bone. That is prove that Dinolantis exist. Michelle: Max, please. You're a nice kid, and you're a great student. But you can't go around chasing fairytales. Flain: Yeah, she's right. Izzy Izumi: '''And you can't forget, Max. Dinolantis is already destroyed by the Legendary Pokemon war 1,000 years ago in ancient times. '''Max Taylor: But I can prove Dinolantis exists. Come with me to find out! Zoe Drake: The thing we're gonna find is a bunch of rocks and fish. Krader: '''Even gems! '''Laura: Maybe. But Yen Sid wants to see us. It's about something. Max Taylor: What's that? Takuya Kanbara: It's Yen Sid, he wants to meet us at his tower, immediately. Donatello: We better get going, like ASAP! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts